Typical Love Stories
by Killerkrapfen
Summary: 3 Girls-3 Guys-3 Stories- One word-4 Letters- L-O-V-E Natsu x Lucy, Gazille x Levi , Grey x Jubia
1. Your Love is my drug

**Heey Guuuuuuuuys ! This is another Fairy Tail Fanfic by me… I just seemed like writing it like an episode movie. You know… like Love actually or Valentine's day where many stories are told and somehow everything fits together… like a little puzzle… I like this kind of stories and I thought it would be funny to write a Fairy Tail Fanfic in that style.. since I'm obsessed with NatsuLucy and GreyLluvia (Jubia ?) and for some reason I also love the idea of Gazille and Levi dunno why I just like that couple… ^^ (haha pierced bad guy x cute little innocent bookworm xD ~ somehow that's **

**really sweet 3)**

**Natsu x Lucy**

_Gazille x Levi_

Grey x Jubia

This is the Story of three couples… more or less…** It is more a story about two people who are not really together – they just spending the nights together you know ^^, **_two people who already liked each other for a long time but never realized their feelings weren't one sided _and a girl who was unhappy in love with a guy who seemed to ignore her completely…

**Lucy had to sneeze. "Bless you." Suddenly she was stark and stiff sitting in her bed. There he was. Again. Why? Why again? Damn she just should stop drinking that much on parties. "Natsu. What are you doing here?" Her salmon haired teammate smiled. "Should I fresh up your memories, you beast?" he chuckled and started kissing her passionately. She didn't really mind, since she liked him a lot, but in the moment their relationship is just all about sex. "Natsu – Stop it! I know what happened. I mean why are you STILL here? What about Happy?"**

"**Oh come on. He's still sleeping. And he knows where he can find me, when I'm not around."**

"**Yeah – That's the point. He could come here every second and you're relaxing in my bed – NAKED!" Natsu didn't get it. "Come on. It's not like Happy haven't seen me naked ever." **

"**That's not what I mean." **

"**So what?"**

"**PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON AND GET O-U-T OF MY B-E-D!" Before Natsu realized Lucy kicked him out of her bed throwing his pants in his face. "Yeah yeah. Can I have some coffee at least? " **

"**Yeah. Wait a minute. I'll prepare some." Lucy stood up and suddenly felt very dizzy. In a second she was totally blind and felt unconscious. **

"**-cy."**

**What did just happen?**

"**Lucy? Are you alright?" **

"**Yeah I guess." Her head was still spinning and she could hear her blood rushing through her veins. **

"**You should go see a doctor." He really was worried about her. **

"**Yeah. Let's just go to the guild and afterwards I'm going."**

"**I'm coming with you." **

"**No you won't."**

"**Yes I will. What if you space out in the middle of the street."**

**How cute, he really was worried about her. **

"**Okay okay. Let's just go to the guild for now, okay?"**

"**Okay."**

** the Guild**

"**Well and then I felt unconscious." Mirajane shook her head while Jubia and Levi just gazed her. "But don't worry. I'm going to see the doctor in an hour." Mirajane was still standing behind the bar shaking her head. "What is it Mira?" Mira sighed. "You did it again. Why? Lucy! You know what I think about that." Levi and Jubia were shocked. "Again? You mean you and Natsu did it more than just once?" Lucy blushed. Was that really the topic she wanted to talk about now? "Well. Yeah. Actually we are doing it quite often. I'm not very good with alcohol you know." Levi grinned. "Sooo… Lucy! Just tell me…" Lucy shrugged. "What?" **

"**Yeah. You just confessed that you and Natsu are best friends with benefits. What could that be?" Levi giggled sarcastic. "No really." "Dammit Lucy! How is he? You know **_**skilled**_**?" Lucy was shocked. "Well Levi. I guess that's something I'll tell you when there's just the two of us okay?"**

_Levi put on her winning smile. "Okay. So… I have to go now… I'm on a date in half an hour…" Everyone on the table was stark and stiff… "You're on a date? Who?" Levi laughed… „I won't tell you… not now at least… maybe when it really works out… Lucy… make sure to see the doctor, okay…" Lucy nodded… „Have fun on your date with Mr Mysterious…" _

_I will Levi thought…. She walked down the street until she have arrived the park… she sat down on a bench and waited… 12.30… he was late… Suddenly Levi felt a cold hand on her neck. She shrieked and looked up… There he was… dark eyes gazing hers… "you're late…" the long haired man laughed… "I know… I'm sorry… but I had things to do…" Levi smiled… "Doesn't matter… since you're here at least…. ^^" Gazille smiled and Levi could swear she had seen him blushing…(author's comment… just imagine GAZILLE blushing x3 ) "Did you have to wait that long…?"_

"_Nope… I just got there too…" Levi could clearly read the relieve in Gazille's face. She chuckled…. "What's so funny?" Levi pretended to be as serious as he was all the time…. "Nothing…" She got off the bench and sat down on Gazille's lap… What the hell is that girl about to plan ? _

"_Do you just want to sit here or will we do something today too?" Gazille was surprised… "Of course…. Erm.. What do you want to do…" Levy smiled… "What about going to your place…?" Gazille now was even more surprised…. "O-okay…" Levi wahood and got off his lap again (why was she sitting on his lap anyway?). Levi was happy and she wasn't ashamed to show Gazille why…. "I'm happy both of us finally managed to do something together… Since you have a lot to do…" _

"_Yeah, me too." Levi suddenly was nervous all over.. The guy she wanted to go out with for so long…. Finally… "Levi… Are you blushing?" Levi shrieked again…. "What? No… I'm not blushing… It's not like I'm nervous or something like that… I mean… we're just going to your place (where he lives alone on his own…) having a chat (probably on his bed because a sofa is too expensive) talking about normal things like normal people (until you two don't know what to talk about anymore and start making out)…" Gazille raised an eyebrow she is nervous… "Is it because of the incident half a year ago?" Levi looked up …. She already had forgiven him… and she had told him too… she wasn't afraid anymore… why should she? He's her Nakama now… You don't have to be afraid of you comrades (even if they had crucified you on a tree and you and your best friends were badly hurt). "If I still was afraid of you, why should I ask you out anyway? Tell me the logic." _

"_Yeah… I guess you're right… so… It's something different…"_

"_For the last time I'm not nervous." _

_Gazille laughed… "Of course you're not…" He enjoyed teasing her… _

_He suddenly ran towards Levi and forced her to stand…. He knelt down, took her hand… and kissed it gently… Levi was shocked…. That was not Gazille… Never… That must have been Loki… Not Gazille! She turned as red as a tomato and pulled her hand away… "So… you're the coolness in person. I have to say… so not nervous…" Gazille laughed… Levi still red tried to talk back but then smiled… he got her…_

"_So why are you really that nervous and don't tell me you're not because I've proved now.."_

_Levi stared down at the ground… "it's because.. you know.. Why shouldn't I? Isn't it the most normal thing in the world? Being nervous when you're going out with the person you like?"_

_Now it was Gazille's turn to blush… "Yeah… I guess you're right…" Levi laughed… "haha… But now I feel more comfortable seeing you're nervous too…" Gazille tried to fight back… "I'm not nervous… Why should I be nervous? I mean… It was y-." He wanted to say more but didn't get to… Because Levi was covering his mouth… (with her hand of course :P)"nanana… I know you are… don't try to deny it…." She put out her tongue and grimaced at Gazille's face. Gazille couldn't do anything better than grabbing her waist and carrying her the whole way to his house… _

"_Why are you carrying me?"_

"_So you can't run away when you tease me…"_

"_Why should I run away by teasing you? It's just fun…" _

"_Yup… but only to make sure…"_

_Levi sighed… "okay…. But when you really have the unbelievable need to carry me to your place then do it right…" _

_Gazille was a little confused… "what do you mean by right?"_

_Levy chuckled … "Like this…" She wrapped her arms around his neck positioned her body in front of Gazille's chest… If they weren't wearing normal clothes people could have thought they have just married 5 Minutes ago…. Gazille's heart (which isn't made of steel :D) pounded faster than usual when Levi lay her head on his shoulder… "It's more comfortable this way." She chuckled…. 5 minutes later she fell asleep in Gazille's arms… When Levi woke up she was in a strange room… The furniture was gray, black and silver and the walls were polar white… No doubt this must have been Gazille's place…. "So, you're finally awake…" She stared at the sealing… but instead there was Gazille's pierced face… Was she lying on his lap? She wanted to sit up abruptly… Gazille wasn't prepared for this because suddenly her forehead hit his metallic nose… (I wonder who was more in pain :P)"Ouch… Mymymy… that hurt…." Levi rubbed her forehead… "I'm sorry… I wasn't used to a situation like this…" _

"_A situation like what?" Levi punched his arm a little… "My head on your lap… Maybe ?" _

"_Erm… 5 hours ago you actually were sitting on my lap und 4 hours ago I was carrying you like we've just married…. Do you really think this is the most personal moment we both shared…Today?" _

_Levy smiled… I guess you're rig-. What? 4 Hours? I was asleep for 4 hours? Oh my god… I'm sorry… I didn't want to fall asleep. Please forgive me…"_

_Gazille chuckled… "You forgave me for crucifying you…. So I guess I'll be able to forgive you for falling asleep on our first date… Erm… Levi… Your forehead…" Levy gazed… "Why… what is with my forehead…?" she touched it and immediately noticed that there was a blood trail running down her head… "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? I'm sorry… Oh my god… that's embarrassing…." Gazille stood up to get some bandage… "Why are you apologizing?" –"Because… Dunno… I'm just used to it…." Levi laughed embarrassed. Gazille pulled back her hair and cleaned the wound… "Ouch…" – "Sorry… so… what are we doing the next time you are recognizing you were sleeping on my lap?" Levi looked at the sealing… like she would think hard… "maybe I should not sit up… instead of that I could perfectly pull you down^^" _

_Gazille smiled… "What do you mean by that…?" Levi smiled and placed her head into his lap again… then grabbed his long black hair so his face was forced to come near hers…. "Like this…" she smiled… _

"_And what should be the sense of this action…?" Levi chuckled… "So it's easier to do this…" and gave him a little peck on his lips… "see… and no one of us is hurt ^^" Gazille chuckled… "I guess you're right…" _

"_Gazille?" _

"_Hm?"_

"_Can I try something?"_

"_Go on…"_

_Gazille and Levy enjoyed the feeling of their lips finally meeting… Levi loved the taste Gazille had… a little bit like you were licking on a piece of steel… (dunno why anyone of us should do something like this, but I guess you all know what kind of flavor I'm describing). She was amused about the fact not only Gazille's face was pierced all over… there even was a piercing in his tongue… She chuckled…. "What's so funny again?" _

_Levi couldn't hold it but laughed as loud as she could… "why are you laughing…?"_

"_Don't you think it's funny? We both ending up like this? Together on your bed kissing? Half a year ago you tried to kill me… and now… I'm sleeping on your lap… you were trying to destroy the whole guild… and now… You're part of my closest Nakama…"_

_Gazille smiled… "That's the irony of fate I guess… Someone up there knew this would happen… so you didn't die… And you can believe there's nothing I am regretting more than trying to kill you… even hurting you… If I had known how important you would be to me only a few months later… I would have never dared hurting you. You can't imagine how I am regretting this mistake…"_

_Levi stroke his cheek…. "But if you didn't have attacked me Phantom may would never have been destroyed… and you and I won't be together… see?"_

"_So it's the best thing that things happened like they happened, right?"_

_Levi nodded….Then looked at the clock. "My my, is it really already that late…. Sry Gazille but I have to go now…" Gazille rolled his eyes…. "Pleeeeeaaaaaase… Don't go…." _

_She chuckled as she sat on his lap and kissed him again. "I'm sorry, but I have to… The others don't know about us… well… they know I'm dating someone, but they don't know it's you… I want to tell them when our relationship is cleared."_

_Gazille kissed her passionately… "I think our relationship is quite clear at the moment, don't you think?"_

_Levi chuckled… "Yeah, but I don't know how to tell everyone that the guy who attacked the guild half a year ago… the guy who attacked me half a year ago…. Is my mr mysterious.."_

_Gazille laughed… "Mr mysterious…? Hehe nice name…! Do you know what… you don't have to tell anyone about us… We are together now… End of the story… If anyone has a problem with that I'm going to tell them that there's nothing in the world which could separate me from you, got it?"_

_Levi blushed then tears were building up in her eyes… "Uh-huh." Then hugged him. _

"_So, should we stay a little, or go to the guild straightly to drop the bomb?" _

_Levi chuckled… then pushed Gazille on his bed (still sitting on his lap). "I guess we still have a little time…^^" Gazille laughed and swore he would never ever let her go… two hours had passed and Levi and Gazille still were kissing on his bed… more or less dressed (well Levi only was in her bikini… dunno if that counts as dressed). The whole room had heated up much more (I wonder what they were doing… I mean… it's a "Metal" room)… "I love you." He finally said it. The phrase Levi was hoping to hear the whole time she was with him. "I love you too." Gazille smiled… "So, I suppose there's nothing more that could make our relationship more official." Levi grinned… "I'm happy." Suddenly the phone was ringing ( are there any phones… nevermind… the phone was ringing). Gazille stood up to go pick up. "Hello?" _

"_Hello Gazille? It's Jubiia! Have you seen Levi lately?"_

_Gazille widened his eyes… "Levi, I guess it's for you."_

_Levi got out off the bed and took the receiver "Yes, It's Levi speaking." _

"_Levi, Thank god you're here… Listen, Lucy wants to see Levi. Jubia guesses that something is not went to the doctor about two hours ago and came back very finished off… She doesn't want to talk to anybody than Natsu and Levi."_

_Levi was confused… "Jubia, are you sure? Where is she now?" _

"_She went home with Natsu. Jubia thinks you should go see her soon. By the way, what are you doing at Gazille's place?"_

"_Jubia, don't tell anyone, okay? I'm on my way! Thanks!"_

_Levi hung up the receiver. "What is it?" Gazille asked. _

"_Lucy'doesn't feel well Jubia said something wasn't right when Lucy and Natsu came from the Doctor. I'll have to see ner now. I'm sorry, but I really have to leave."_

"_Well, no problem. Lucy's your friend, you should make sure she's alright." Levi was crying for joy and hugged him. "Thank you so much. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay? _

"_Okay, I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

_They kissed one last time until Levi left his place. _

"**What is it Lucy?" Lucy sat on the sofa. Her eyes were red and swollen. **

"**Hey, hey. What is it?" she looked at Natsu. "She wants to tell you." He just said. Levi knelt down and put a hand on Lucy's knee. Lucy said nothing just holding two fingers in the air. Levi's eyes widened and Natsu put his hands on Lucy's sholders. "What? No way! You mean- " – "Twins." **

"**Shit." Lucy nodded.**

Why was Levi at Gazille's place? Jubia hung up the receiver, still confused. She decided to not think too much about it and walk to the guild again.

*later at the guild*

There he was. The man Jubia was longing for since the first time they met. The hottest exhibitionist in the whole wide world. And, unfortunately, the man who ignored her completely or didn't realize what she was feeling. "Hello, Grey-sama."

"Hello."

"How is Grey Sama doing?"

"Like always. What about you?"

"Jubia is feeling great. But a bit confused too, because of some things that happened lately, but now, I'm here with Grey Sama I feel happy."

"Yeah, whatever… What were you so confused about?"

"Nothing worth mentioning. Jubia was just looking for Levi and I reached her at-" she suddenly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, Jubia is not allowed to tell Grey Sama. Levi wanted Jubia to keep it a secret."

"You really don't need to apologize. By the way, I already know about metal head, sorry, Gazille and Levi. I met him on his way home carrying Levi, sleeping. I guess she didn't realize I know they're going out."

"Is that so? Gazille Kun and Levi are really going out? Jubia never thought of something like that coming."

"Didn't you also see coming you would fall for a Fairy Tail wizard? Life's full of surprises."

Jubia shrieked. "What does Grey Sama mean by falling for?"

"Oh, come on. I may be a man, but not a completely blockhead. They way you act when you're around me is just too obvious."

"And although Grey Sama knows, you're not feeling awkward when Jubia is around you?"

"Don't tell me anything about awkward. I'm an exhibitionist by accident. Trying to make me blush is really difficult. And I think it's really cute, too. "

Jubia blushed. "You think so?"

"Yup."

"And. I mean. What does Grey Sama think about Jubia liking him?"

Grey rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that's not very easy. You're really kind, and also very pretty. But I think I don't know you good enough to go out with you… " OMG… He's about to rejecting me… What should I do now? "… yet. But I could think of something more, when I know you a bit better. May that sound good to you?"

He's not rejecting me? "Jubia would be very happy to get to know Grey Sama better."

"Me too. And first of all, please stop calling me Grey Sama. I feel like an old man when you call me like that. Just leave it at Grey, okay?"

"Uh-huh."

So! The first chapter is finally finished. I had to rewrite the whole NaLu part because I wasn't really happy with it. But now I am! Ready to let you all read! I hope you enjoyed reading it – I enjoyed writing it x3.

Well I hope that I'll defeat my Laziness soon and start writing the second chapter! ^^

I'm looking forward to it. ^^

Bye bye the Killerkrapfen loves you all 3


	2. Fearless

**Hey guys! Finally… I defeated my laziness and write the second chapter now! And I'm sorry… I just reread the first chapter and figured out that my Gajeel was sooooo OOC omg… I feel very ashamed about that… Please forgive me… **

**Gajeel: "I will never do this… There's no way I will forgive you for making me say these things… Now you'll get crucified…" **

**Levi: "Noo Gajeel – not again… please…" *jumps in front of me – Gajeel blushes and turns away***

**Oh, I'm saved… ^^ Thank god…**

**So here's the second chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**And now I will pay attention to make my characters not too OOC. :P**

Second Chapter – Fearless (by Taylor Swift)

**Lucy still couldn't believe it… no.. she didn't want to believe it… How are Natsu and her supposed to be parents… The reasons that brought them into that situation are proof enough they're absolutely not responsible enough to care for a baby… no … TWO babies.. TWINS… Lucy smashed her head against the table… Natsu and Levi were still sitting next to her. "Lucy, smashing your head against the table won't turn back time too…"**

**Lucy sighed… "Well… It was worth a try… but now joking aside. Natsu?" Her "Not-really-but-somehow-"boyfriend looked up to her. "Yeah?"**

"**Have you already any idea how we are supposed to go on in the future?" **

"**Do I look like I know how to deal with something like that? I mean it's not like I can show off with a happy family."**

"**Yeah yeah. Calm down. It's not like I do either."**

**Levi sighed. "I guess you'll need some help at that point." Lucy got off her chair… "Totally… I'll go to the doctor immediately." Natsu and Levi were stark and stiff. "Wait. Luce! What do you mean by that?"**

"**Aborting of course. Do you have any better idea?" Now Natsu wasn't just mad. He was boiling in rage. "Are you completely nuts now? Why are you even thinking about something cruel like this?"**

"**Isn't that obvious? Neither you nor I are ready to become parents. What would you do?"**

"**Anything but aborting them. I mean seriously, how could you? Even if it was a huge mistake, these are already human beings. I won't let you do something like that."**

**Lucy was speechless. She was totally in shock now, Natsu never was that mad at her. Never. He really is serious about this. "So, I guess we figure out any options we've got and then decide what's the best for all of us." Lucy placed her hand on her stomache. They already are human beings. **

**Suddenly Lucy noticed the huge plaster on Levi's forehead. "Levi. What happened to your forehead?"**

_Levi gazed. "What? My forehead?" Suddenly she remembered the last hours she spent with him. "Yeah, your forehead. Did run into something?" Levi blushed. "Well…. No-not really… It was rather like hitting someone." Oh no… No Lucy would not give up until she knew everything. "Maybe a special someone. Maybe a particular Mr. mysterious?" _

"_Ye- yes…"_

"_And how did that happen?" _

"_I hit his nose… but by accident."_

"_With your forehead?"_

"_Ye-yeah. I was lying on his lap, sleeping and when I woke up and figured out what was going on I just reacted and his nose was in the way."_

_Lucy seemed confused. "And you started bleeding just from hitting his nose?"_

"_Yeah… His nose is really how should I describe it… It's very hard to break it."_

_Now Lucy only had to put one and one together. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Levi shrieked. That was unexpected. "What?" _

"_You mean. You and-. Your Mr mysterious really is-?" _

"_Yeah… I mean… no… I mean yeah somehow we are now… But I didn't see that coming too… I mean... Gajeel-kun was really kind and everything but-." Suddenly Natsu, oblivious as always, fell off his chair. _

"_Whaaaaaaat? That metal head and you? I thought you hated him?" Levi blushed again. "No I didn't hate him. I was just scared of him. But since the whole Laxus incident I kind of started liking him." Now it was Lucy's turn again. "What are Jet and Droy thinking about this?" _

"_Oh holy crap! They don't know yet. You two were the first I told about it. Shit. I have to tell Gajeel to leave that to me. Oh my god these two will explode." Lucy suddenly started pushing Levi towards the door. "You'll tell them NOW before Gajeel does. You know how he acts when they're around and they rather want to hear it from you than anyone else." Levi protested. "But Lucy. What about you and Natsu and the babies? I thought you needed my help." _

"_Natsu and I will think about what we're going to to. This is our decision. When we need your help, we'll let you know… Hurry up now before World War III breaks out." Levi didn't know what to say. Doesn't matter how you look at it, it will be the best Jet and Droy get the news from her than anyone else. Or someone particular else… In the moment Levi was out of the room Lucy closed the door behind her._

"**So. Natsu. Any ideas? Or explanations?" Natsu gazed. "What kind of explanations?" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well maybe you can tell me why I suddenly am pregnant with twins." **

"**Lucy, I really think you do know how that works, right?" Suddenly a glass with water hit his forehead. "That's not what I mean you idiot! I know HOW I got pregnant. But the question is why?" Lucy felt tears building up in her eyes again. "Why Natsu? Tell me. Why did you ever sleep with me? And don't blame it on the alcohol. I know that you weren't always drunk. Neither I was. But Why? Why didn't we think of the possible consequences?" Natsu knelt down to face the depressed blonde. "If I knew, I would tell you. I don't know either. We didn't think about that that's all. We can't turn back time. Unfortunately." Lucy sobbed. "What unfortunately? Would you change ever having sex with me or think about protection? What would you change if you could?"**

**Natsu widened his eyes. What would he change? He didn't know. "I guess, I would've done things in the right order, wouldn't you?" and he grinned at Lucy. "What's the meaning of this?" **

"**Well. Normal people, who know each other for a long time don't randomly sleep together and leave it at a physical relationship. I don't know how people around you have done that, but normally you ask someone out before you have sex with him. Or knock her up with twins." Lucy giggled. "Yeah, I guess. And, what does that mean to you and me?" Natsu sighed and patted Lucy on her head. "Who's the baka here? I just explained to you, dummy." Lucy finally smiled again. "Don't call me dummy you idiot." Natsu laughed. "Well, as long as I don't have a clear answer, that'll be your new nickname, dummy." **

"**And what do you want me to say?"**

"**Well, something like… Yeah Natsu, I would love to go out with you. Or Natsu, maybe we should try having a serious relationship, since we already started a family." Lucy blushed. Well it's not like she hadn't wished for this moment, but she didn't want a relationship with Natsu just because she's pregnant now. "Before I answer, I've got one more question. Are you doing this because you really want to or just because you're their father?" That word Father. Lucy would've never thought of Natsu as a father, but she had to face reality now. "I had to lie if I would say our little accident didn't give me a little kick in the right direction." Lucy hung her head. "But, actually I wanted to ask you out long before we started randomly sleeping with each other." Lucy looked up and smiled. "But that would mean. These times weren't just randomly, right? Because for me they weren't either." Natsu laughed. "I am still waiting for my answer D-U-M-M-Y."**

"**Oh my god. Doesn't matter how obvious things already seem, Mr. Dragneel needs for everything an extra explanation, right? So… Natsu, I think since we already started a family we should try to have a serious relationship." Natsu moaned. "What is it?" **

"**That's so not creative. You actually said exactly the same I told you to say."**

"**No I didn't say exactly what you told me to say. It was just really really similar."**

"**Yeah, whatever. Say as you like, I still love you, though." Lucy reddened. "Did you just say?"**

"**Uhm… yeah. Is that bad?" Lucy cried … again… "No, not at all." She just said hugging him. Natsu couldn't really understand what she was saying while she was crying, but he surely heard a silent "I love you too" in his ear.**

"Good morning Grey Sama." Grey sighed. "I already told you, please leave it at Grey, ok?"

"Oh yeah, right. Jubia's really sorry, Grey Sa- I mean Grey." The raven haired ice mage smiled and Jubia blushed. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Jubia shrieked a little. "No, why?" Grey scratched the back of his head. "Well, there's that particular mission I want to go but it's a pair mission and I thought this could be a very good chance to get to know each other better, right?" Jubia couldn't believe it. "Yes, I would really look forward to go on a mission with Grey. What is it about?"

"Well, that's the point. The request only says that it's for two mages. It takes place in the city of Koria, I have already found out that there's a train going from Magnolia there." Jubia wasn't sure what she should think about a request like this. To be honest she didn't have a good feeling with this, but when it comes to Grey she just couldn't say no. "Well… Is Grey really sure about this? What if it's a very dangerous mission?" Grey laughed. "That's the exciting thing about that right? And well, you already are an S-Class mage and I am quite close to become one too, so I guess this one should be alright." Jubia was still very unsecure about this. "Yeah, Grey's right but Jubia still thinks this might be reckless." Grey rolled his eyes. "I thought it was you who wanted to spend more time with me so badly. Come on, it can't be that bad. If it really was dangerous it would be on the request board upstairs, right? The master should know what he was thinking putting this one on the public request board." –"Yeah, but-" Grey didn't let go. "No but! You'll come with me. This one can't be this dangerous, don't be a mouse." Jubia finally gave in. "Okay. But if it will be dangerous Jubia has to protect Grey." Grey gave her a wink. "You sure, it's you who should protect me and not reverse?" Now Jubia couldn't hold it anymore and fell unconscious again. "Jubia? Hey Jubia!" When Jubia came to her senses again Grey was really relieved. "You are a troublesome one. How do you want to finish this mission when I can't be sure you don't space out every second? I see, we need to work on that."

Jubia reddened again. "Yeah. I will. When will we go on that mission anyway?" – "We'll meet tomorrow at 12 p.m. at the guild, then we arrive there about six in the evening, spend a night in a hotel and on the next day, we'll go to see that guy who sent his request." – "Okay… wait what? A hotel… you mean Grey and Jubia… sharing a room?" Grey laughed. "Well… we need to do this if you don't want to pay for an extra room, right? Don't worry, I'll make sure that we have our own beds."

Jubia was relieved now. That was really unexpected. "Yeah… I'm sorry."

"_Jubia chan! I need to talk to you for a moment." Jubia turned her head to her blue haired friend. "Yeah, Levi chan, what is it?" Levi took a deep breath. "You didn't tell anyone, that I was a Gajeel's a while ago, right?" Jubia shrieked. Well she somehow told Grey but he knew anyway… "Well… not really. I mean it somehow slipped out of Jubia's mouth while I was talking to Grey, but he knew what was going on anyway, so…" Levi sighed in relieve. "No one else?" – "N-No.." – "Thank Goodness. Thank you Jubia… Bye Gre- Wait a moment. Grey how do you know… ?" Grey chuckled… "You have a very deep sleep, you know?" Levi didn't really get what he meant… "What do you mean by that? No way… You mean, you met us?" – "Yeah…" – "What did he tell you?" – "That you two are on a date and so I figured that you were together, right?" – "Yeah… Okay… Did you tell anyone…?"- "holy mother- No! People would think I'm crazy, right? No… I want to see their faces when YOU and Gajeel tell them. Hahaha" Levi rolled her eyes… "Oh, you're so caring, thank you. Do you want to come with me and watch the scene… I want to tell Jet and Droy now." Grey and Jubia faced each other then looking at Levi again. "You really want to tell them? They will totally freak out." – "Good job Sherlock, that's why they rather hear it from me now than later from anyone else, right?" Grey and Jubia both nodded. "Do you want to come with me now… I could use someone who's with me right now." Jubia wanted to say something but closed her mouth again. Then Grey took his chance. "Well, okay. We're on your side…" Levi jumped in relieve. "Oh my god thank you sooo much!" – "You're welcome I guess." Levi didn't really know how she should tell them, then decided to decide when it's time. "Well… Up into the Lion's cave, right?" – "Wait a moment. Have you seen Lucy and Natsu anywhere?" Levi didn't know what to say. "Well these two… Yeah… I guess you'll get to know what's going on soon." _

Grey and Jubia, totally oblivious gazed Levi… then Grey finally said something. "Okay- Is it confession week or something like that… Why does everyone have secrets to tell… Jubia we need to do something or we won't be accepted here anymore." – "What do you mean?", Jubia didn't really get that Grey was joking. "I don't know…. Maybe we should sleep with each other or something like that… Maybe we should start a secret affair and someday we have to tell everyone because someone catches us or something like that." Jubia didn't know what to do… She took him way to serious… she felt dizzy again… Grey sensed the danger and added something. "Jubia! What did I tell you about spacing out? I was joking. You don't have to worry." When Jubia caught herself again she did something even she didn't think she could do… She balled her hand in a fist and hit Grey right in his face. Then said smiling "Please, Grey… Never do something like that again, okay?" Grey lay on the floor gazing a deep black aura slowly surrounding Jubia. "S-scary… I'M SORRY! I WILL NEVER DO THIS AGAIN! PROMISE" Now he definitely learned for the future… Never EVER make Jubia really angry… okay… This would be the 3rd woman he somehow was scared of (Erza and Mirajane were number one and two)… But that new side of Jubia kind of attracted him too.. Should he bother about that?

**Dam Dam DAAAAAAAM… Muhahah… you really thought I would let Levi tell Jet and Droy in this chapter? ****Hahahaha… Nope… Sorry… But this literally screamed "Hey there, I'm a cliffhanger!" **

**Yup so I hope you liked it and next time there will be a BADASS Gajeel again… promise :D **

**Please R&R and I'm looking forward for the 3****rd**** chapter :D**


End file.
